


Fuoco

by siojo



Series: marcoace week 2016 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: In which Marco just wants to know more about the newest member of the crew. (Ace would really like it if Phoenix Marco would stop insisting that Ace was going to join the crew.)
marcoace week day 2: hobbies





	

The music is new, Marco recognizes rather quickly as he hurries deeper into the Moby Dick looking for their reluctant guest, but pushes it aside. Thatch had come back covered in the breakfast he had tried to deliver complaining of traps and Marco refused to end up covered in the second attempt because of a distraction.

 

Ace has been avoiding the room that they had set up for him when they had brought him on board and setting himself up in various unused rooms deeper and deeper in the ship to avoid them. And then trapping the halls to those rooms.

 

Marco raises an eyebrow as he stares at the maze of almost invisible tripwires made of fishing line and the small gaps through. Too small for a person, but, Marco grins, he has an advantage. For all that he hates carrying things in his mouth.

 

The basket Thatch had packed for the second attempt fit easily in his mouth and stayed in place even as he shifted, though it was more uncomfortable.

 

Now, however, Marco and the basket could easily fit through Portgas’ traps and deliver breakfast, just like they had promised that they would. He lands outside the door and sets the basket down, pleased to be rid of it.

 

It takes a moment to register that the music is louder. It cuts off with an unnaturally loud screech when Marco knocks, the sound of something being slammed and locked loud in the sudden silence.

 

“What?” Portgas demands as he peeks out the sliver of an opening he creates.

 

Marco lifts the basket, “Food.”

 

“I don't need your pity,” Portgas snaps, face turning red with rage, trying to slam the door. Marco bites his cheek, his foot slipped into the small space to stop him. He hates hurting himself for no reason, the pain was still there even though he healed the injury almost instantly. “Move.”

 

“It's not pity,” Marco hisses. “It's food. Thatch went out of his way to make a second breakfast for you after your traps stopped him from delivering it. You are going to eat it.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Or I tell everyone you listen to violin music.”

 

Portgas freezes like Marco used one of his greatest secrets against him before sliding his arm out to take the basket.

 

“Oh no, you are going to eat this in front of me. I know all the tricks you're probably thinking of.”

 

“Fine,” He moves out the way and collapses onto what looks like a nest of blankets that had been reported missing over the course of the last week.”There's only one chair.”

 

Marco drops into it as Portgas digs into the basket, shoving things into his mouth like a starving man. It's disgusting and Marco can't bring himself to look at it, so he studies the room curiously.

 

It's probably one of the older, nearly abandoned, storage rooms that had been emptied and never refilled. A perfect hide out if you were looking to avoid everyone onboard, Marco is impressed. Everything is neat, Portgas’ things either stacked or piled carefully out of the way leaving paths from the nest of blankets, to the desk, to the door and around the piles of junk. Including a disturbing amount of books, some of which Marco knows are from the library onboard and somehow haven't been reported missing.

 

“I asked for those,” Portgas says around a mouthful, swallowing quickly to clear it. “There was a lady that said I could borrow them but if I stole them then she would pin me to a bed and run all kinds of tests on me.”

 

“I see.”

 

Ana can scare Oyaji into moderately good behavior, Marco isn't the slightest bit surprised that she can pull the same trick with their new stray. Then again most of the medical staff is moderately terrifying, at least to those who have to suffer their tender care.

 

Marco turns his attention to the books on the table, raising an eyebrow. Portgas hadn't struck him as the  _ Expert Violinist Pieces _ type. He asks anyway, “Violins?”

 

“I like the music,” Portgas answers swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “There I ate it all, go away.”

 

Marco blinks at the closed door and down to the empty basket in his hand. Well, wasn't that interesting.

  
  


“Everyone has hobbies,” Marco says the next time he sees Portgas, having worked out a strange system that had Thatch leaving baskets out at the edges of the traps. “Nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I don't know what you are talking about,” Portgas says sharpening his knife.

 

“The violin music. Everyone has a hobby, even if you don't play.” Marco grins when Portgas flinches. “But you do, don't you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I'm trying to get to know my new brother and you just keep denying me.”

 

Portgas glares at him, “I am not your anything.”

 

“Oyaji has declared you our brand new brother and his son-”

 

“I am no one's son!” Portgas snaps, not even bothering to flinch when the rest of the deck look their way. He stands up, collecting what he brought up on deck with him and hurrying away before anyone could try to stop him.

 

“We were making progress,” Vista sighs. “And now you have likely set us back weeks, Marco. Do you know how long it took us to convince him to spend any amount of time on the deck with us?”

 

Marco grins, “It's fine. I'll go talk to him and make sure he knows that you all aren't going to do this to him.”

 

“And you are?”

 

“I do as I please,” Marco agrees carefully extracting himself from the raging conversation to head downstairs.

 

Portgas doesn't open the door when he knocks, just turns the music louder. Marco raises an eyebrow and tries again.

 

“I will break this door down!” Marco shouts.

 

“I can't hear you,” Portgas shouts back. “I don't have time to entertain you currently. Please return later!”

 

“I am not moving until you open this door!”

 

Portgas ignores him and Marco frowns, lifting his foot and slamming it just to the side of the doorknob.

 

“Open the door!”

 

“I can't believe you,” Portgas hisses opening the door.

 

“You really play the violin?”

 

Portgas hastily hides the violin, battered and old but well cared for, behind his back, “No.”

 

“I saw it,” Marco says crossing his arms. “You don't have to hide it.”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Portgas says frowning at him. “What in the world are you talking about.”

 

“You didn't hide the bow,” Portgas shoves his other hand behind his back. “I am not going to make fun of you.”

 

“Still don't know what you are talking about,” Portgas states, slamming the door closed.

  
  
  


 

“So,” Marco asks leaning back against the railing beside Ace. “Violin?”

 

“You just can't let this go, can you?” Ace demands throwing up his hands. “Is there a problem with the violin?”

 

“Of course not, I told you, everyone needs a hobby.”

 

Ace snorts, “Whatever, what did you want to know?”

 

“Why the violin?”

 

“I didn't. Not really. I,” Ace sighs. “One of my brothers’ parents wanted him to play and forced him into it. He just refused to go to lessons. I liked the look of it and I taught myself using it.”

 

“Huh,” Marco nods. “Any good?”

 

“I'm okay.”

 

“Just okay?”

 

Ace stares at Marco for a moment before sighing, “I'm decent enough. Not amazing or anything but okay. Better?”

 

“I guess.”

 

“I am not playing for you.”

 

“Why not? We are family now.”

 

Ace shakes his head, “Not happening!”

 

“What's not happening?” Jozu asks interrupting them both.

 

“Nothing,” Marco grins as Ace hides his face in his mug. “Ace doesn't want to dance, even after I told him it was tradition.”

 

“Why did you lie?” Ace asks after Jozu laughingly tries to drag him to dance before wondering off to refill his cup.

 

“I told you, it doesn't matter, but you think it does. If you went this far to protect your secret talent then who am I to reveal it?”

 

Ace turns pink, head jerking to the side as Marco grins, “Thank you.” He stands quickly. “I'm just,” He gestures at something vaguely before hurrying away.

  
Marco grins, sipping his drink, cute.

**Author's Note:**

> so the title means to play in a fiery manner? i think. idk the glossary i found it in was a little vague


End file.
